


Whose Are You?

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Choking, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Derek Hale, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Rough treatment, Spit Kink, THIS IS NORMAL FOR THEM, Top Derek Hale, Verbal Humiliation, breath play, off-screen kink discussion, spitting in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anonymous from Tumblr wanted: Hey may you please write a Sterek oneshot where Derek has to go pick up a very Drunk Stiles at the bar and he has to take him to him loft and Stiles keeps hitting on him. If its too much then sorry lol. Bottom Stiles, Top Derek,Alpha Derek,Crying During Sex,Overstimulation, Choking,Verbal Humiliation,Multiple Orgasms,Dirty Talk+Anonymous from my request form wanted: possessive Derek, some face slapping, spit kink? Derek spits in Stiles' mouth kind of stuff?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 8
Kudos: 621





	Whose Are You?

Stiles made a weak noise as he shuffled awake from his place on a bed, his head was throbbing and he felt the telltale signs of a hangover starting to form behind his eyes. Stiles forced his eyes open when he felt familiar fingers rubbing at his hole, his cock already half-hard and a warm body pressing at his back. 

“Derek?” Stiles murmured as he twisted his head to the side to peer at his boyfriend who was looking down at him with dark eyes. 

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Derek asked, voice low and monotone. Stiles swallowed and wetted his lips with his tongue as he thought back to the previous night.

“Dancing, drinking, I think I called you for a ride?” Stiles said slowly as he squinted his eyes as he did his best to remember the hazy night. 

“You did, I walked in and you instantly began to grind on me. I bet you wouldn’t have complained if I had bent you over right on the dance floor and fucked you like a whore.” Derek shoved his two fingers into Stiles roughly, smirking when Stiles keened loudly and arched at the sudden breach. 

“Everyone would have watched to see you spread out on my cock, begging for it like the slut you are. Maybe some would have jerked off on your face or asked if they could fuck your sloppy hole after I was finished with it.” Derek whispered low as he twisted his fingers making Stiles’ cheeks burn and hips jerk at the new pressure by his prostate. 

“Or maybe I should have had you hold your gaping hole open and let them all come in it, one after another until you were nothing but a public cum dump.” Derek mused and Stiles whimpered before moaning in pleasure when Derek’s fingers curled around his throat, slowly cutting off his air supply and pinning him to the bed. 

“Such a dirty, little slut. Just remember that you are my dirty, little slut,” Derek leaned up over Stiles and spat directly into Stiles’ open mouth. Stiles moaned and flushed darkly at the filthy, possessive action and gasped for air when Derek’s fingers tightened around his throat just enough to make pre-cum roll from the wet slit of his erection. 

Stiles’ eyes fluttered as Derek shoved a third finger into him, spreading them wide and twisting them in a way that made him feel even more lightheaded than he was before with Derek’s hand around his throat.

“Whose dirty slut are you?” Derek asked as he loosened his grip just enough for Stiles to speak.

“Yours, only yours Derek.” Stiles gasped out before shuddering in arousal when Derek spat in his mouth again. 

“Damn right slut,” Derek grunted as he tightened his grip on Stiles’ throat at the same moment he pressed all three of his fingers against Stiles’ prostate. Stiles gave a hoarse cry as he climaxed, his cum splattering across his stomach. His pleasure heightened by the lack of oxygen and the taste of Derek’s salvia on his tongue.

Stiles gasped in air desperately when Derek’s hand left his throat the same time his fingers slipped out of his hole. Stiles shivered and gasped as he moved past the bliss of his orgasm, Stiles moaned when Derek’s hand made contact with his cheek, forcing his head to the side and moaned again when his legs were roughly shoved up and his knees were pressed to his chest as Derek pressed his large cock against his loosened hole. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you will feel my cock inside of your slutty ass for weeks so that every moment you know that you belong to me and only me,” Derek growled out possessively. Derek leaned up over Stiles’ body, gripping the headboard tight and used his body to fold Stiles in half, allowing the other to drape his legs over Derek’s shoulders. 

“Please, please,” Stiles’, begged, his eyes watering as Derek shoved his thick cock into him with no delay. Stiles wailed as he clung to the bed sheets as his boyfriend began to roughly fuck him, using his ass for his pleasure and god that made his cock chub up insanely fast. Stiles moaned when Derek slapped his face again, sending bolts of pleasure through his body as Derek’s cock hit against his sensitive prostate over and over again. 

“You want my cum slut, you want me to pump you full of my hot seed until your fucking leaking constantly with it?” Derek growled as his balls smacked against Stiles’ ass, the sound echoing in the bedroom. 

“Please Derek, please give me your cock and your cum!” Stiles pleaded, feeling so far gone as he was split open on his boyfriend’s cock and he felt a few tears slip out of his eyes as Derek grunted and shoved hard into him. Stiles cried out when his second orgasm was triggered by the feeling of Derek’s cock pulse inside of him and begin to empty burning hot cum into him. 

“That’s it slut, take all of my cum,” Derek growled sounding quite pleased as he ground his hips against Stiles’ ass, forcing Stiles’ clenching ass to milk his cock thoroughly. 

“Now whose slut are you?” Derek repeated and Stiles blinked hazily up at his boyfriend through watery eyes.

“Yours, Derek, always,” Stiles whispered, exhausted and Derek hummed before leaning down and kissing him soundly. 

“Good boy, now get some sleep, I’ll run us a bath when you wake up,” Derek promised, voice soft but still possessive as he adjusted them so he was spooning Stiles, his cock and cum still inside of Stiles’ ass. Stiles smiled dopily as he fell back asleep knowing how much his boyfriend loved him.


End file.
